


We waste our time fighting (rather than loving)

by Just_Juliette



Series: AUs and song!drabbles to cheer you up during 2021 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (something more hinted), Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Juliette/pseuds/Just_Juliette
Summary: "What do you want?""leave me alone!""And if not... what?""I'll break that bright smile of yours apart, pretty boy. ""Do you think I'm pretty?"Or where Max and Daniel are teenagers who seem to despise each other... but they don't.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: AUs and song!drabbles to cheer you up during 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105475
Kudos: 18





	We waste our time fighting (rather than loving)

Dan was a 14-year-old boy, and his life -though being a good, decent life- was not as pleasant as he would have liked.

Not having a father present and not being opulently rich like the rest of his mates did not bother him much, but unfortunately one of his classmates abused it. And since he met Max Verstappen –Son of the famous Jos Verstappen- the kid made his life miserable.

He mocked and laughed at him for no particular reason, stared at him, sabotaged his homework, among other minor jokes such as pulling his curls and moving his chair when he was about to sit down.

That day, Dan was on his way to lunch. When he bought his meal and tried to enjoy it, he could feel Max commenting as he walked behind him "look, here's the ugly boy, eating alone as usual"

He didn't know why, but Max was bothering him more than usual today. Maybe he should ask him later… In the politest way possible.

When he saw the blond kid alone, he approached him.

—I need to talk to you-. He demanded, taking the other by surprise.

—What for?

—Why are you bothering me? I didn't do anything to you.

—Because I want to, ugly boy.

—Do you really think I'm ugly? He said as he stepped closer.

—Em... Well, I... — the short distance between them -in addition to the superiority of height- intimidated him.

—Why do you hold a grudge against me?- Max didn't know what to say.

—Get lost, Daniel.

—Go on, give me an answer.- He was already getting annoyed.

—What do you want me to say?

—I... Ugh. You know what? Just leave me alone!

—And if I don't... whatcha gonna do?

—I'll break that bright smile of yours apart, pretty boy. -Adverted hissing.

As he walked away, the other boy's voice stopped him.

—Hold on! Do you really think I'm pretty? Dan thought it was ironic and Max was just making fun of him.

—Fuck you, Max.

*******

* * *

The next day, in PE class, Dan was the fastest; so when the teacher said they were going to play dodge ball with captains, the curly got to be one of them.

Coincidentally, Max was his rival captain, which meant that when all the other kids got eliminated, the two of them would face off; and the two boys looked forward to it. Actually, everyone in the class looked forward to it.

When the long-awaited moment came, they battled hard. Dan won, but he hit Max so hard that it made him fall and scratch his forehead. So as soon as he saw that he had entered the infirmary, he rushed to join him, full of regret.

—I'm sorry.

Max looked at him angrily and lowered his face without saying anything. Dan came closer and stroked his cheek. Max stood still, almost mesmerized by those big brown eyes staring at him. But then he realized what was happening and he broke away.

—Wh-What are you doing?

—I look at your wound, and heal you.

He took a cotton wool with disinfectant and wiped his forehead, then put a bandage over it.

—In a couple of days it will be gone.

—And what do you care, you idiot? Get out of my sight. Even with a messed up wound and dirty jeans I don’t look as homeless as you do being just you.

Daniel sighed resignedly and left without saying a word. But the nurse who had just arrived heard everything, and not happy with Max's insults, reported him to the headmaster.

So the boy was scolded by his mother.

—The fact that we have a privileged position does NOT mean that you can go through life discriminating other children! Ugh you spend too much time with your father. Listen to me... I never want to hear you assaulting another boy again, Max!

—Yes, Ma. I'm not like that, I swear. It's just that Daniel is different... and he's the one who hit me-. he said, pointing to his forehead.

—Max, it was a game, not on purpose. Don't you think you're exaggerating?

—Of course not. If I don't bother him, he'll bother me. Especially if... if he knows I like him... he finished quietly.

His mother seemed to understand and despite being angry, she smiled and kissed his temple.

—Look honey, tomorrow we are going to invite him and you are going to apologize to him. Try to become his friend, so he won't bother you... And maybe he'll like you too.

Max was not sure, but his mother was his mother. So he nodded.

*******

* * *

The next day after class, Dan was going home when Max and a woman approached him.

—Hello, dear. My name is Sophie and I am Max's mother. We wanted to invite you home for some snacks and make amends... What do you say?

Max looked at him with puppy bright eyes after batting his eyelashes. The older boy couldn't resist such a lovely scene.

—Okay...

After Sophie offered them some juice and cookies, she left them alone to talk. Max wanted to take the first step.

—I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday.

Dan was just looking at him, a bit skeptical. He continued.

—I just... I was afraid that you would dislike me, and that you would... I thought that if I acted tough towards you, you wouldn't mess with me.- Daniel arched his eyebrows.

—That's it? You can't expect that after all the unbearable things you've done, I'll just come and forgive you.

— Please.

—You don't sound sincere... Besides I never hit anyone nor got into trouble, why did you think that I would bully you? -. Max took a deep breath.

—I don't know...

—Tell me the truth. Only then will I accept your apology.

Max bit his lip and looked away. Daniel noticed that his host was very nervous, and tried to be gentler with him.

—Please, I just want to know what’s wrong.

—There's nothing wrong with you. That's the problem-. he finally met his eyes.

—I don't understand...

—You're perfect, you're the coolest boy I've ever met and I needed a way to get your attention.

Daniel took both hands in his, feeling the warmth coming from them.

—That's why every time I get closer you tremble, and you get all flushed and nervous? Because you like me?

The blond one was very embarrassed and didn't want to answer... but almost involuntarily he nodded, making Dan open his eyes wide.

—Yes...

He whispered as he stood up to turn around, and run away from his own house. But suddenly Daniel dragged him into a hug and kissed his cheeks. Slowly he parted, smiling wide and charming, making him smile as well.

—I just can't believe that someone as distinguished as Max Verstappen likes me-. he said with a posh voice.

—Shut up.

─Whatever you say, sweetheart.

They moved to the kitchen where they continued talking while eating sandwiches.

Their free hands were intertwined on the table.

And a curious mother barely held her joy and took pictures from behind the door.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, I know the captains game is not dodgeball, but it has a different name in every country so tried to choose something familiar.


End file.
